Emma's 21st birthday
by TOW146
Summary: In series ten of friends Emma has her 1st birthday, Ross and Rachel film bits of it to be shown at her 21st. Well its her 21st, and she wants it to be perfect, will her parents go ahead and embarrass and ruin her birthday again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii, guys this is my first and maybe last fanfic I write, but I thought of it and had to write it, coz no1 else had, enjoy and PLZ review, if you want, I dont know how good this is going to be, by!**

"This is going to be the biggest party of the year!" Jenny, my college roommate, said excitedly. "I know, of course it is, Jenny, all the parties organized by me are, not to show off of anything" I replied quite calm and casually. "What about your 13th birthday when you invited all those boys, and Jazon was the only one that turned up apart from your babyish cousins. It was originally was kinda good for you, coz it meant you didn't have them distracting you when you were going to ask him out and/or kiss him. Except it turned out the decorations and stuff your dad had set up were were very babyish. Then when you went on the balcony and you made your move he rejected you and said he didn't like you like that, but that Kian did, but he didn't think he would after he herd about the party. Then Jazon left with our former BFF, Sally. Then when they were on the Street, they started making out. And to top it all off, when you got back inside you found out your uncle Joey had eaten most of the food including the cake!" She queried, reminding me of that depressing day. "No, that was organized by my dad, not me, and anyway, that one didnt have, Ben at it!" "True, Ross can be very embarrassing, and he doesn't know what young people these days are like, remember when we were 5 and he took us shopping and he bought you a dinosaur meal and toy. Plus your brother is SOOO AWESOME AND HOT!" "Hey, back off him, 1. He's my brother. 2. He's 28 years old" I stated."BUT EMMA!" She argued back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiii, it took a while to upload this chapter, since I had trouble figuring out how to do stuff, but here it is. ik I said I didn't care bout reviews, but I would like at least one, to know if its good or I should just give up on it, thx. :~{{D**

**P.S- I forgot to say this last time, coz I didn't know wat it ment but.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with friends. **

_LATER_

"What about this dress Emma? It's nice?" Rachel asked me. "Mum, that's hideous, it's got T-shirt sleeves, it's long and it's floral! And you're supposed to be good at fashion, maybe I should tell your boss at Ralph Loren to fire you." "No, no, I'm only kidding, it's just my little has grown up sooo fast, I just, I don't know, I guess I just wanted you to not want you to be into impressing boys" "MUM, I've got a boyfriend, Daniel if You had forgotten. Anyway I was, as you put it, into impressing boys when I was 13, but no, dad had to ruin my chances, by putting up dinosaur decorations, and uncle Joey had to ruin the rest of it by eating my cake without me, I would have only had one piece but still. I also was into impressing boys at my 18th birthday, when I did have a boyfriend but he dumped me because, dad found us kissing, and he threatened him..." "This is like my perfect 13th and 18th parties I wanted but never had, I MEAN THIS IS MY 21ST BIRTHDAY, NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE WILL MESS THIS UP FOR ME. TELL DAD TO STAY OUT OF THIS, AND TELL AUNTY MONICA IF SHE WANTS TO HELP SHE WILL HAVE TO DO EXACTLY AS I SAY!" "Emma, don't blame your dad. I mean Ross means well he just stuffs up sometimes, and if us Green girls never forgave him, well, 1. You wouldn't probably be born, and 2. Me and him wouldn't be married." I laughed. She was right if she hadn't forgiven him, they would still be arguing about being on a were on a break. Rachel wouldn't have gotten off that plain, and I would be living in Paris, only visiting Ross, Monica, Chandler, Erica and Jack, Phoebe, Mike and Pheobe Jr, Joey, oh and of course Ben, sometimes. "And about your 13th birthday, he put all that dinosaur stuff up, because he still thought he could get you interested in dinosaurs like him, since he had already given up on Ben by that stage. And your uncle Joey, thought, actually no, your uncle Joey never thinks, and ate your food coz he's Joey. I'm sorry honey, but this ones going to be different, I'm going to help you organize it. If you want your aunt Monica to help, then I'll tell her if she helps, she has to do exactly what you want or she'll be fired, and you will hate her forever." "Ok, thanks mum, you're the best," I said as I came out of the change rooms wearing a blue dress I had found in a clearance pile. "OH, MY, GOD!" My mum and a stranger said at the same time, except the stranger kind of yelled it more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii, sorry I took sooo long to write this chapter, but it was hard to think what to write, I've been reading other fanfics and have been busy switch other stuff.**

**Okay the reason I choose the name Daniel as Emma's bf is coz I thought it would be ironic seeing as Emma got her name because that's what Monica would have called her baby if it was a girl, and if it was a boy she'd call it Daniel, sooo yeah.**

**plz keep reviewing and telling me if I'm good of not, I'd like to know I either way sooo, I can know if people Think I should keep writing or not, **

**disclaimer:I do not own anything, I couldnt if I wanted to, coz I'm not rich.**

* * *

"OH, MY, GOD!" My mum and a stranger said at the same time, except the stranger kind of yelled it more. "OH, MY, GOD!" My mum and a stranger said again, at first I thought that the stranger was also saying it about my dress, until she said this. "Rachel Green?!" "Janice?!" "I haven't seen you and the gang for years. Is this your little Emma?" "Yeah it is, but she's not so little anymore, are you?" "No I'm not, it's getting near my 21st soon, that's what this dress is for." "Oh, well, if your having your 21st I could come?" "Yeah, sure." "Great, give me the details." I hand her the information on a random piece of paper and she says, "Good, you still in touch with the gang." "Yeah, we are," mum replied. "That means I'll see my little bing-a-ling. You know if he hadn't gone to Yemen, then me and him would be married, and your aunt Monica would probably be married to that moustache guy, what-his-name, anyway it worked out ok. Bye I'll see you at the party." "URGH, WHY DID YOU INVITE HER?!" Rachel asked angrily. "I invited her coz I thought that she must have been part of "the gang", whats the problem, you seemed really with friendly each other?" "Hmmph, part of "the gang", no, no, she dated your uncle Chandler a few different times, but the last time was before he "went to Yemen" and your dad went out with her once toon, but HE annoyed too much, coz HE was to whiny. But don't tell your uncle Chandler she's coming, coz he'd freak out and not go, actually don't tell anyone else she's going. Oh and speaking of people we aren't going to tell people we invited, don't tell your uncle Joey I invited your aunt Amy, or aunt Monica that your grandma(my mum) is coming, actually make that, don't tell your aunt Monica that both your grandma's are going." "I won't tell anyone anything. Btw what's the story with Chandler and Yemen? You keep mentioning it." "Oh, um, well one time when they were dating, the only way he could get rid of her was to say he had to go live in Yemen for work, once he got to the airport he would wait a few minutes and walk out and go home but..." "But what?" "Well that was what was supposed to happen, but Janice wanted to go all the way up to the desk, and stay with him till he was on the plane so she could spend every last second with him. So he ended up having to fly to Yemen and back, just because he didn't want to breakup with a girl." Rachel explained with a laugh. "Hahaha, serves him right." There was a moments silence. Then All of a sudden Rachel said. "Anyway, you look beautiful..." I smiled and said "Thanks mum, I love you. I just hope Daniel thinks so too." "As I was saying. My baby's all grown up. Once you leave college, if you want to start a family I know you will teach your kids everything I taught you so they can be all grown up too." Mum said as she whipped some tears away. "Mum, don't get all soppy and stuff, you know I hate that." I complained. "I'm sorry honey, but it's true, I can't believe it. It was only last week I was having you, and that felt like it took 2 days, and seeing you walk and talk. Only yesterday I was watching you start and graduate elementary school, middle school, high school, and sending you off to college, soon you will graduate and start a new life, without me all the time." "Great speech, that would be perfect to say at my 21st."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiii, this one took a long time to write too, coz I was busy over the holidays and getting settled into school again for the year, but will try to write again soon.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own friends or anything else.**

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

"I don't understand why it's a problem if I date Jenny," Ben said.  
"Because, as I told her, 1. She's my best friend and you're my brother. 2. You're 28."  
"She's right Ben..." Our 17 year old sister Caitlin said, "it's just like if I went out with one of  
Darcy's friends, and that would be disgustinger and weirder, coz they are only 13."  
"So it's ok for Rachel and you, dad, to be married, even though Rachel and aunt Monica  
were best first and dad is Monica's sister, and it's ok for uncle Chandler and aunt Monica  
to be married when Ross and Chandler were college friends first, but not ok for me and  
Jenny to be together? And with the age difference, didn't dad, Rachel and aunt Monica all  
date people younger than them?"  
"Well, um, cough-cough, um, yeah, but that was different," dad stuttered.  
"How?" We all asked.  
"Well, coz this is both at the same time."  
"But you and chandler are both older than Monica and Rachel," Ben pointed out.  
We all nodded and were very interested in what Ross's response to that would be, we didn't really know who's side we were on now, but I'm pretty sure we all secretly wanted Ben to win, seeing as dad hated to loss.  
"Hang on, I've got an idea, who ever wins the argument gets there way," I said without thinking.  
"But I thought you didn't want them to date," Ross said.  
"Yes, but it's a good idea," I said grinning, because I knew that would make him more worried, because he was losing.  
"Anyway where were you?" mum asked, looking at me very annoyed that I'd interrupted a very intense argument, that you could make into a movie.  
"I was saying that both dad and Chandler are older than Rachel and Monica." Ben looked at me grinning, happy that he was going to beat dad and that he would get his way.  
"Oh yeah, but that's only a year difference, you and Jenny have a 7 year difference." Now dad was the one grinning, not knowing how Ben would ever think of a come back to that.  
"Yes but you and Elizabeth had about that much difference and you were her professor so you seemed even older, and to add to that Rachel was old enough to date her dad, which would have been weird for her, that's probably why he dumped Rache."  
"Hey he didn't dump me! I dumped him coz I stupidly made him open up, so he cried to much!" Mum said looking even more annoyed than when I interrupted the argument.  
"Well, I don't think you can argue since you dated a guy younger than you, you know that guy from your work Tod? Tad...Tag!"  
"Hey, I'm not arguing…I'm just stating why I'm right. Anyway Monica slept with a guy in his senior year of highschool."  
"Hey I'm not proud of that."  
"Can we get back to the argument, please."  
"Anyway Ben, we all broke up with them, because they were too immature"  
"I can be immature if I have to be."  
"Plus if me and your aunt Rachel hadn't broken up with Elizabeth and Tag, we would have ended up fired…"  
"…And I would have ended up in jail."  
"Yes, but she's not young enough to make it illegal, and I don't have a job where she could be my student, or my assistant, I work as a bartender, and I have 2 co-workers who are dating at the moment and all the boss has said is as long as it doesn't interfere with serving drinks it's alright by him."  
"Well…um…but…what about…what if…"  
"I think I've out smarted you, haha."  
"Ok, ok, you win I give up, I can't think of any other reason for you not to date her."

"YES!" Ben yelled, a HUGE smile covered his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry again it took so long to upload this, ive been really busy and there were a few complications, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, last time a few people thought it was a bit confusing the tense it was in and who's point of view it was in, so it his time I actually put that in for you, again enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody, if I did, id make a movie or something, but I don't, Bright, Kauffman and Crane own it and so yeah.**

* * *

_THREE WEEKS LATER_

"Guest list?" Jenny asked.

"Check," I answered.

"Hall hired?"

"Check."

"Security?"

"Check?"

"Dj hired…"

"Check."

"And told what you want and stuff?"

"Check, what about what you were in charge of decorations, lights and disco ball?"

"Check, check and check."

"What's next?" I asked.

"Shopping! What needs to be bought?" Jenny replied excitedly.

"Well I need to pick up my dress and we need to choose yours out." I said

"And we need food! What about gift bags and name tags?" Jenny queried.

"Yes we should make those, I think that's all." I said with content.

"So we can go shopping now?YAY CLOTHES!" Jenny yelled as if I had said she had been told she was cured from a long disease.

"Don't get too excited, we are only buying one clothes item, a dress for you, but only that one so don't get any ideas."

The huge grin on Jenny's face turned into a normal grin, at least she was going shopping, but was still disappointed that she couldn't buy clothes and stuff.

* * *

_A FEW HOURS LATER AT THE MALL_

"This is the one Emma,"Jenny said excitedly.

I went into the change room that Jenny was in and saw the outfit she was wearing.

"That's the one!" I agreed.

"It's so pretty, but not as pretty as yours of course."

"Jenny's dress, check!" I proudly announced.

I looked at Jenny who had a confused look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"My dress, check?" She queried.

"Yeah that's what I just said, whats the problem?"

"No problem, don't worry about."

We bought the dress, then we went to the store that I needed to buy my dress from.

* * *

_Jenny's P.O.V._

"My dress check!" Emma said again happily.

I started laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"You were laughing at something, what was it?"

I quickly thought of a fake reason as to why I was laughing, when I saw something in the store that would perfectly cover up the real reason.

"Oh it's just a little kid in the store just knocked over a bunch of clothes an walked away and hid in a shopping trolley."

"Oh ok."

* * *

_Half an hour later in the supermarket_

_Emma's P.O.V_

"Gift bags, check! Sticky labels for name tags, check! Candy, check! Potato chips, check! Crackers and dip, check! Hot food, check! Drinks, check!" I said going through my mental list.

That was when Jenny just cracked up laughing.

"Ok I've had it what's so funny?" I barked at her.

"Ok..." Jenny started nervously.

I gave her a death stare, which she realized meant go on or else.

"WHO ARE YOU SAYING CHECK TO? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NAMES THE ITEM, SO WHY DO YOU SAY CHECK?"

"My self of course, you know for remembering to buy a thing, you do a good thing, you get a check!..." I paused.

"My dad, grandma and aunt do it, I never realized it was weird," I continued.

* * *

**so there it is, I hope you like. 1st party chapter up soon. Review, please, and also to do a favor to my fanfic friend, can you please check out mondlerfan101's story on wattpad, search theonewith236 in the search bar and it will come up with one option, it's that one, she would really appreciate it.**


End file.
